One In A Million (On Temporary Hiatus)
by MusicLoverGirl9078
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. What happens when Alfie & Eddie make the biggest mistake of their life? Will Amber and Patricia take them back? Will they be able to fix this mistake? This is about Season 3. Includes Willow and KT. Sorry if they're a bit OOC. I'm just watching Season 3 online. 3rd genre: Drama. Rated T 'cuz of the Drama. Not about gays etc. :)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!•u•  
**

**You probably hate me for not updating any of my stories, but my Inspiration Signal thingy didn't work to well. In other words: I lacked inspiration, but it's BACK! :D Thank you Rachel for helping with the title thingy :) Now, here's chapter 1 :D**

* * *

Amber was walking down the halls of the school, looking for her boyfriend, Alfie. They were going on a date tonight; she forgot what time they were leaving. While she was walking, Mara accidentally bumped into her, and knocking down her **(Mara's)** books in the process.

"Oops! Sorry, Mara" she knelt down next to her, helping her pick up the books.

"It's fine. It was my fault anyways, I wasn't watching where I was going" she said, picking up her last book.

"Okay. By the way, have you seen Alfie?" the blonde asked, looking hopefully at one of her best friends.

"Yeah, he's at his locker talking to Willow" she replied. Amber tried to not get jealous of the two of them hanging out. For the past few days, Alfie and Willow have been getting closer and closer by the minute, to close for her liking. Amber thinks that they probably like each other, but Alfie told her that they're just friends, but that's not what she saw.

"Alfie! Alfie! Al-Alfie?" she called out to him, but said the last part rather hoarsely because of the sight in front of her. Alfie backed up against the wall kissing Willow. When Willow pulled away, she smirked, but Amber didn't see it.

"How could you?! I thought you 2 were 'just friends', but I guess I was wrong. WE ARE OVER ALFIE LEWIS! O-V-E-R!" she yelled while making air quotes as she said that they were 'just friends'. She ran to the house, letting her tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"Amber! Amber! Wait! You don't understand! It was a mistake!" he called out to her. She turned around, and her heart shattered into more pieces when she didn't see him running after her. She ran into Anubis House and went into her room, or so she thought. She accidentally went in Patricia and Joy's room (Amber and Joy are roomies, Willow and KT are rooming. Nina and Mick aren't in this story, just to make it clear (: ) and was shocked to see Patricia, sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out

"Trix?" she called her out to her softly with her voice hoarse from her crying.

"What?" she snapped, but when she saw Amber's tear stained face, her face softened.

"Amber, what's wrong?" she asked, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"I was just about t-to a-ask you t-the s-s-same th-thing, and uh-h...I-I s-s-saw A-Alfie-" she stuttered because she was still in shock of what she saw. She cut herself off and ran over to Patricia and hugged her, crying.

"A-Alfie a-a-a-and W-Willow...kissed" she said the last part softly and continued to cry.

"W-Why are you crying T-Trix?" she asked her, her voice almost inaudible. Amber broke away from the hug and looked at her. Her mascara was ruined, hair slightly messed up since she covered her face with her hands, eyes were bloodshot and teary, and her cheeks were tearstained, like Amber.

"E-Eddie and K-KT...kissed" Patricia said, more like stuttered. The last part was inaudible, but Amber heard it clearly. They hugged and began crying once more in each other's arms, comforting one another.

* * *

**_6:30PM-Supper_**

* * *

Everyone ate in silence during supper. Amber and Patricia weren't coming down for supper, so it was just Joy, Mara, Fabian, KT, Willow and Jerome.

"Have..any...of...you...seen...Patricia...and...or...Amber?" Eddie said,bursting not the room panting

"Yes" Mara said with gritted teeth "And come with us" Joy continued as she grabbed Eddie by the ear and pulled him out of the Dining Room.

"You've got some explaining to do, Lewis" Mara said as she grabbed Alfie by the ear and pulled him out while he just kept on complaining ["Ow! Ow! Ow! Ear! Ear! Ear!"]

"Okay, what's up?" Eddie asked as he and Alfie both rubbed their sore ears.

"Oh, you know exactly what's up" Mara said angrily.

"Huh?" Alfie said.

"Why are Patricia and Amber crying? I know you both have something to do with this, so explain now you gits!" Joy asked with anger and annoyance present in her voice.

They sighed, and bowed their heads down. They didn't mean for them to cry. It was a big misunderstanding. Alfie responded.

"I guess, we should start with what happened 1 hour ago..."

* * *

**You guys are lucky that chapter 2 is pre-written :P Chapter 3 isn't, though :) See ya later •u•  
Like the new emoticon? :) Happy New Year guys! May God bless you, and may you be lucky this 2013 if you weren't so lucky last 2012 •u•  
**

**Happy New Year people! This is my Christmas and New Year's gist to you guys :D May you be filled with love, happiness, luck and good memories to keep :D Not bad memories to scar you :D Now, I have to go :) Fireworks are out and I wanna catch pictures of them ya know :D  
**

**Bye! See ya! Chichac! (made by my youngest brother :P)  
**

**- Nathalie •u•**


	2. An Accidental Kiss

**Hi readers! •u•**

**This is chapter 2 of One In A Million, and if you have seen Season 3 of House of Anubis already, please just tell me if Willow and/or KT is out of character. Remember, I haven't seen Season 3 yet, but I will see it online •u^ - winking smiley. Nice right? Warning: Willow is a bit like Joy in this part, okay, maybe a lot like Joy. Here's Chapter 2 of 'One In A Million'. Enjoy! •u• **

* * *

_Flashback..._

Alfie was walking down the hall, looking for Amber to tell her that the will be moved to 8 instead of 7 because Jerome had convinced him to go pranking. Unfortunately, instead of approaching Amber, he approached Willow by accident. Willow has a huge crush on Alfie, but of course, he has no clue about it.

"Hey Alfie" she said flirtatiously as she batted her eyelashes. Alfie took no notice of that, but smiled at her, in a friendly way, of course.

"Oh thank goodness you're here. I need your help with something" he said as he sighed in relief. He only thought of her as a good friend since they only met this year, but she thought that they could be more than 'just friends'. She felt her heart skip a beat as he said that he needed her help; she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Oh, really?" she asked him, getting closer and closer to him until he was backed up against the wall. He felt very uneasy now noticing how close they were.

"Um, yeah, I need your help finding Amber, so I can-" he said, but she cut him off.

"Amber, Amber, Amber. Would you keep quiet about Amber for once, Alf?" she asked him flirtatiously as she drew circles on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, he gulped, seeing that her body was pressed against his now. She turned around and smiled.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean" she whispered, and pressed her lips against his. She felt a thousand of sparks flying everywhere as she kissed him, but he didn't kiss back, and he didn't feel anything. Just cherry flavored lips pressed against his, but no sparks at all.

"Alfie! Alfie! Al-Alfie?" he heard a voice said. With that, Willow pulled away and smirked; Alfie just stayed there frozen and still shocked about what had just happened.

"How could you?! I thought you 2 were 'just friends', but I guess I was wrong. WE ARE OVER ALFIE LEWIS! O-V-E-R!" he finally realized that the one who said that was no other than Amber Millington, his girlfriend, or was his girlfriend. The last thing he saw and heard was her blonde hair and the soft sound of her crying which made his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Amber! Amber! Wait! You don't understand! It was a mistake!" he was about to run out to her, but Willow stopped him.

"But you deserve better than her" she said. But Alfie didn't listen to her, and tried to break free from her grasp.

"Let me go! You're crazy!" he shouted, but she still didn't let go.

"Hear me out, for a change! Yeah? She's high maintenance and you're wild and fun, she's fashion obsessed and you're alien obsessed. How could you two even be a perfect couple if you're so different?" she reasoned to him, he just turned around and said.

"Our differences make us well...us. My life can't always be alien obsessed, it has to have some girly ness in it. She can't always live a life full of riches and gold, she needs to also have a little insanity. In other words, Amber and I are like 2 different puzzle pieces fit together. May I just say that I didn't feel anything" he said finally, before turning around. He was about to leave when she said.

"I thought we were made for each other, Alfie. Then, if you're not my puzzle piece, who is?" she was at the merge of tears, already. Her first crush has just crushed her heart.

"You'll find out who it is, someday" he said, smiling sincerely at her. She smiled back even though he just crush her heart, he was right. He and Amber were made for each other.

"Thanks" she said quietly. He turned around and went out on a full sprint towards Anubis House. When he was out of sight, she slid down the lockers and cried softly. He didn't like her back. He didn't love her back.

"What has love done to me?" she cried. "I'm like how Mara described how Joy was last year" she sniffled a bit, then wiped her tears "I should get rid of the 'Bad Willow', and bring back the 'Good Willow'" she said as she began to smile "Starting on, apologizing to Alfie and Amber. I have no idea what came over me" she said as she stood up and fixed herself, and began looking for either Alfie or Amber.

* * *

As Alfie ran across the lawn, he didn't notice Eddie running in his direction, and they both ended up bumping each other.

"Ow! Watch where you're- Alfie?" he said, groaning.

"Yeah, sorry mate" Alfie said, getting up then offering him a hand.

"Eh, it's fine, and have you seen Patricia?" he asked, overlapping Alfie as he asked the same question, but asked where Amber was instead of asking where Patricia was.

"No" they said at the same time.

"Why are you looking for Trixie?" Alfie asked as they decided that it was best to walk instead of run.

"Why are you looking for Amber?" Eddie replied.

"I asked first" he snapped back, then covered his mouth as Eddie began to laugh.

"Trixie's gotten to me!" Alfie yelled as he ran around in circles, screaming like a little boy who had just gotten an injection. He continued that for about 5 minutes until Eddie tripped him.

"Dude! Seriously stop that! Okay, I'll tell you why I'm looking for Yacker. Then, you tell me why you're looking for Amber. Deal?" he said, holding out is hand for him to shake, which he gladly accepted.

"Deal." They began walking back to Anubis House as Eddie explained to Alfie what had happened just a few minutes ago.

"You see, KT and I have 4 classes together, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know Fred Carlson and/or Grace Springs?"

"Yes, why?"

"Okay, so we have 1 class with them, which is..."

* * *

**How was it? I have to practice multi-tasking now since I have tons of projects to finish and I want to continue writing this. I shall be working on Chapter 3 now while doing my Home Economics project. Well, try to do my Home Economics project. **

**Thank you:**

**stuckbeingrachel, for reviewing, following and favoriting.  
xXAquaMangoXx, for reviewing.  
candylandg, for reviewing and following.  
bs13, for reviewing and following.  
sibunaanubisbackwards, for reviewing and favoriting.  
Rasberry , for following.**

**I really appreciate it •u•**

**So...**

**À bientôt - that's French for 'Bye for now'. I used Google Translate for that xD  
**

**- Nathalie •u•**


	3. Acting

**Hi ㈴2**

**I am SUPER sorry for not updating. School just started and I still have loads of projects to do! Stress! At least I have Nutella, my stress reliever :) , so here's Chapter 3, hope you like it. It's 1:10AM here, and I couldn't sleep, so I continued this :) who else is bummed out about Fabina breaking up? I know I am...**

* * *

_Flashback..._

KT and Eddie were walking to their second to the last class for the day, Drama. They were glad to have some classes together because it gave them time to work out the next clue, and it helped Eddie get his mind off of Patricia. Even though they broke up, he wasn't completely over her. Half of his heart ached for them to be together again, and he regrets the break up so much. Unfortunately, Grace Springs and Fred Carlson also have that class with them, and they came up with a plan that will make Peddie never get back together. Grace wants Eddie to be hers, and Fred wants Patricia to be his, but everyone knows that they had never meant for the break up to happen. It just came up, and they decided to split up, thinking that they were better off as friends **(sound familiar? ;D)**. Grace has strawberry blonde hair that goes up to her shoulders and light blue eyes while Fred has dark brown, shaggy hair and gray eyes. They entered the room and started private conversations among themselves. Fred with Grace and KT with Eddie.

"So, I think, this symbol either means eternal life, the Ankh Cross or the Cup of Ankh. What do you think?" KT questioned him, smiling, but he just sat there, dazed with a frown and said a quiet 'mhmm'. She frowned at him, and shook him which brought him out of his thoughts, and made him glare at her.

"What?" he snapped at her.

"Sorry, you just seem so...sad these days. What's wrong?" she asked. For the past few days, they've become closer and were soon enough best friends, in a brother-sister way.

"I don't know. I just feel like something hurts inside, like I want to cry for some reason, but I have no idea what it is" he said rather quietly which caused her to smile and push him.

"I think I know what it is" she said teasingly to him as she broke out into a wide grin, feeling giggly and bubbly inside knowing _exactly_ what's bothering him.

"Really? What is it and why are you smiling?" he asked her, a bit uncomfortable about how sudden she just smiled.

"You're not over Patricia" she said, smirking at his bewildered reaction.

"Pfft! I am so over her. She's the one that's not over me" he said boastfully at her. She just smirked at him.

"Oh really? Then how come Mara and Joy told me that you were _desperate_ to get her to be your girlfriend? And what you said a while ago, about wanting to cry for no reason is a symptom that you are suffering from heartbreak" she said a-matter-of-factly as he chuckled, but she knew that he was only trying to hide the blush that was creeping up.

"One, that was last year _before_ you came, so you don't know that much" he said raising his thumb, then raised his pointer finger **(the one beside his thumb, not the middle one!) **"Two, what is this? A disease?" he said, half-smiling.

"They told me the whole story, and it could effect you, so it's sort of is a disease" she said, rolling her eyes, the smile still present and evident in her voice.

"Okay! You got me!" he said, waving his hands up in frustration.

"I'm not over Patricia yet" he mumbled softly, but softly enough for KT to hear.

"What? I didn't quite hear that last part" she said teasingly. He looked at her with an expression that said _'You've-got-to-be-kidding-me'_.

"You expect me to say it aloud in a room full of people who could hear me and say it to her" he said.

"Oops! Sorry, and I heard you loud and clear, captain" she said mockingly while saluting him. They laughed a bit at this. While KT was trying to comfort Eddie, Fred and Grace were planning.

"So, you remember the plan, right?" Grace asked, taking a quick glance at KT and Eddie who were laughing, maybe because of something Eddie had said.

"Yep" Fred said, popping the 'p'.

"This plan is _bound_ to make Peddie never get back together" she said devilishly as she rubbed her hands together, for a dramatic effect.

"Peddie?"

"Peddie. You know, Patricia plus Eddie makes Peddie" she said in a 'Duh!' tone.

"You want them to break up for good, but you made a _couple name_ for them" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I didn't make that name for them. I heard Joy and Amber talk about their break up, and-"

"They're broken up, and we have a plan to break them up?" he said curiously because they already have broken up, and now they're making them break up..._again_.

"Well, yeah, but they still like each other, _obviously_. I may be a blonde, but I'm not _that_ blonde" she said as she flipped a strand of her hair back. He just rolled his eyes and asked.

"Are you sure this plan's full proof?"

"Yes" she replied, annoyed and frustrated that he didn't trust her. Right at that moment, ms. Valentine entered the room and set her things down as she sat on the stage with her legs crossed. _'Let the fun begin'_ they thought deviously which matched their feelings perfectly.

"Good Morning, class" she was replied with mumbles of 'Hello's and some 'Good Morning's.

"Okay, now" she clapped her hands together "let's begin, who wants to go first?" she asked, she was replied with nothing, but silence and sounds of stifled laughter which made Fred and Grace smirk triumphantly because it came from, none other than, KT and Eddie.

"I think, KT and Eddie want to go first, Ms. Valentine" Grace said in a very innocent voice. Ms. Valentine turned to face the two who were trying to control their laughter. KT by biting her thumb, and Eddie by pinching his arm.

"Okay then, KT, Eddie" she pointed to the stage as the two snapped out of it "you two are auditioning first" as she said that, they let out a groan out of frustration and sent a quick glare at Grace who just shrugged at them innocently.

"Which scene did we stop at, again?" Ms. Valentine muttered to herself then snapped her fingers "Ah, Scene 4. Everyone, please turn your booklets to page 27". They did so and read it over _'I knew it'_ Grace thought, more like muttered as she smiled at the script _'there is a kissing scene'. _She raised her hand and smiled.

"Yes, Grace?" Ms. Valentine said. Then, she began her explanation.

"Miss, I looked the script over and saw that there's a kissing scene, and I suggest that they should do it with actions as well" Grace said 'a-matter-of-factly'. Hearing that news, shocked Eddie and KT, and they quickly turned to Scene 4 which did have a kissing scene.

"Why exactly is there a need for actions?" KT asked, still bewildered at what Grace had just said.

"Because we want good actors and actresses for the play, right? How could we ever see that if you're just going to say the words with no actions. If I'm not mistaken, Ms. Valentine, you taught us about 'Emphasis' in acting by doing actions, so how could we see if they're good actors or just good with words if they don't do it?" she said firmly. The room was then filled with people saying '_She's got a good point_' and '_Can't argue with that_'.

"Everyone, please, calm down!," with that, everyone stopped all conversations. It was so quiet, that you could almost hear a pin drop. **(Just SO had to put that there ;D) **

"I see your point there, Grace, and..." she paused for a moment for dramatic effect, then smiled "I agree. You don't mind, now, do you?" she asked, turning to Eddie and KT who had wide eyes, then sighed.

"Fine" they groaned

"but only for 5 seconds!" Eddie continued.

"Yeah! After that NO MORE!" KT agreed.

"And why is that?," Fred asked them, smirking. Then, they began yelling their reason; overlapping each other.

"Why? Because I can't stand him!"

"She's _way _to Goody-two-shoes for my liking!"

"He's arrogant, stupid, annoying..."

"Hey!"

"What? You play your Poor Doggies or whatever it's called to loud when I'm trying to read a book!"

"It's called Sick Puppies, and you're such a nerd! Books? Really?"

"Yes really! You idiot!"

"Nerd!"

"Enough!" Ms. Valentine yelled, but not so loud that other classes were disturbed, just loud enough for the students in the room to hear, and them ONLY had heard. **(I am SO sorry if I have any wrong grammar thingys. I'm used to talking in Taglish, which is a mix of Tagalog and English) **Silencefilled the room, all conversations were put to a stop, and no one even dared made a sound. This _was_ their first time to hear Ms. Valentine yell, she has always been so calm; she's never been annoyed. At least, they've never seen her annoyed. It was so quiet, that you could almost hear a pin drop. After a few minutes of silence and KT and Eddie sending glares at each other, Ms. Valentine cleared her throat.

"Just a few seconds. Minimum of 3, maximum of 10. About..." she then paused for a while, thinking, then clicked her tongue.

"About 7 seconds only. Is that okay with you?" she asked the two who had finally stopped glaring. They both looked at each other, and turned back to their teacher and nodded, but they were still a bit hesitant to agree.

"Okay, now that that's settled. Let's begin" she then took a seat at the back of the room and opened her notebook, and began to observe them. They sat on the floor pretending to be exhausted and tired while panting.

"Don't give up yet, Rosie" he said as he panted, and stood up.

"Zach! Look at where we are. We're in the middle of nowhere, and have no idea if we're close to the gem! We're tired, hungry and cold! Our families' in danger and we nearly got killed by a gigantic man eating lizard! How could I not give up?!" He grabbed her shoulders.

"We _can_ do it, tell me. Were we able to steal Mr. Roberto's pump just to build a hot-air balloon for your cat who's afraid of heights?"

"Yes, and Lowa is not afraid of heights" she said laughing then nudging his shoulder playfully.

"Oh really, then how come she won't climb a tree?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. She took a quick look at her script and saw that they were just a few lines away from the kiss that neither of them want since they only think of each other as a sibling, a close friend, but definitely _not_ a 'relationship buddy'._  
_

"She's just...nervous, that's all" she said sheepishly while forcing herself to blush. He held both of her hands in his.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're blushing" he said with fake sweetness. I mean, yes, she's pretty, but he only thinks of her as a friend, and just says that in a friendly manner. **(Um...I think I'm emphasizing the 'just friends' thingy way to much, so I'm gonna try and stop.) **

"Really?" she said leaning in closer, as he met her halfway, but not before whispering a not to quiet, but quiet 'yeah', and they kissed.

It was absolutely..._horrible_! They felt absolutely _nothing_ at _all! _KT made a mental note to brush her teeth afterwards since he tasted like bologna, cheese, bacon, ham and ketchup with mints, and it _does not_ make a good mix. Eddie felt the same since she tasted plums, strawberries, oranges and mangos which was _way_ to tropical for his liking. Just at that moment, Patricia 'chose' to go in to look for Ms. Valentine, she saw her, but her eyes were fixed on the scene in front of her. KT and Eddie kissing. Yes, they broke up, but they still had feelings for each other, they were just really good in hiding their true feelings, but she couldn't help but let a single tear slip down her cheek.

"E-Eddie?" she whispered as they pulled apart, her voice cracking. Both Patricia and Eddie forgot that there were other people in the room besides them.

"Patricia?" he said. He jumped off of the stage and went next to her, wiping the fallen tear with his thumb.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you kiss her?" she sniffled, '_what am I thinking?!'_ she thought to herself _'it's just a stage kiss, but if it is then why am I crying? Oh. My. Gosh. I'm not over Eddie'_. She began to look back, he was her first kiss, the first guy that wan't scared of her, her first boyfriend...her first heartbreak...her first love.

"Patricia, it was just a stage kiss. Nothing important. Why are you crying? You can't possibly still have feeling for me" he said, forcing a chuckle. Even though it pained for him to say and do that, he had to keep his feelings to himself because what if she doesn't want to get back together? What if she doesn't like him back like before? What if she doesn't love him anymore? Even if they didn't say those words to each other, they both felt like they were in love, but neither of them knew. That was the main reason for their break-up, they were afraid to admit their feelings towards each other because they didn't know if the other felt the same way, and both have had their heart crushed before. Patricia's with boys pretending to like her for popularity, and Eddie's with girls who didn't even like him and ended up using him. They didn't want that to happen once more, it was to much to take in. He stopped laughing and looked at her, his eyes gleamed with curiosity, seriousness and a bit of hope as he asked her.

"Wait, do you?" a few tears slid down her cheeks and a blush crept up as he asked her that question. She looked down shyly which was very strange for her. As Eddie saw this, he knew that she still liked him and broke out into a grin.

"You do! Patricia, I-" he began, but his happiness washed away as quickly as it came.

"You like KT or some other girl? I guessed that already" she said quietly, but loud enough for only him and KT to hear.

"What? Patricia, you don't understand. Eddie and I are-" KT began, but was cut off by Patricia.

"Are what? Just friends, or 'just friends'?" she said, using air quotes.

"Patricia, would you please let us explain?" Eddie begged, which surprised almost everyone. He's never begged to a girl, for him to _explain_ anything before. He's never done that before because all those other girls wanted _him_, but_ he didn't_ want _them_. He just dated them for a day (or so), for his reputation, but Patricia was different. She wasn't like the other girls in America who wore tight tank tops and short skirts to get a guy. No, she was just herself which scared tons of guys, and that just made him fall for her harder. She was mean, snappy and tough, she doesn't let her guard down. She was the first girl he'd ever met that liked Sick Puppies, getting in trouble, disobeying and just being herself. Like him.

"Explain what? What is there to explain?" she said, tears streaming down her face quickly "You know what? Just forget it" and with that she left without another word. When she was out of sight, she set off to a full sprint, her curly red hair waving back as she ran to Anubis House where she went into her room and shut the door. She went to the wall near her bed and slid down, letting the tears flow freely as she sobbed silently.

* * *

As soon as Patricia left, no one saw her run back since it was in between class hours and many people were to busy to notice, but Eddie immediately took notice of it. He knew that she was crying because her head was hung low, and it seemed as if she was in a hurry, afraid to get embarrassed because to her, crying shows weakness. Everyone was still in a state of shock because of the scene that had just happened. Even Grace and Fred were in shock, but recovered quickly, and replaced it with victory as they wore matching smirks.

"M-Miss? Can I...I just have-" Eddie stuttered, searching for the correct words, but before he could continue, Ms. Valentine smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"Go, she needs you. I completely understand" she said sympathetically at him. Once again, everyone was in shock, and Fred and Grace's smirks of success were replaced with mouths gaping wide open **(cue the flies! JK!)**. A _teacher_ was letting a _student_ cut class to apologize to his ex who he still loves. Eddie turned to KT who gave him an encouraging smile as she gestured to the door.

"She definitely needs you, so... Go on, lover boy!" she yelled as she pushed him out the door. He set out into a full sprint, thinking of places where Patricia would go, _'If I were Patricia, where would I be? THE CLEARING!' _hethoughtas he ran off to the clearing only to find it empty._ 'Okay, now where would I be?...The library! Well, maybe'_ he thought to himself as he approached the library **(the Fobisher-Smythe one, the library-exhibit place thingy)**. Patricia was nowhere to be seen as he searched for her; he wasn't watching where he was going and accidentally bumped into Jasper, knocking down his papers in the process.

"Sorry, Jasper" he said as he helped him pick up the last piece of paper and handing them to him.

"Oh, no harm done, and thank you" he said in reply as he took the papers, he looked at him confusedly.

"What?" Eddie asked as he looked around, hoping that he could find Patricia in here, but sadly, didn't.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Well,yes, but Ms. Valentine excused me, so that I could look for Patricia and apologize. Any ideas on where she could be?"

"Have you tried her dorm room in Anubis House?" Jasper asked suggestively at the teen who mentally facepalmed himself for not thinking about that earlier.

"Oh yeah, should have thought of that one" he muttered to himself as he reached for the exit "Thanks Jasper" and with that he left.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be posted in sometime. I don't know when though... I'm FINALLY sleepy already, so good night **

**-Nathalie :)**

**P.S: I am using my iPad for this if you see the emoticons if not, then they don't work on stories then -_-**


	4. Planning and New Friends

**Heyo :D**

**Here's chapter 4 :) Sorry** **I haven't been updating that much lately :\ explanation below. Now, I hope you like this, I think it's my longest chapter...? **

**Changes:**

**- Willow's in Osiris now (I only watched the first episode, but I'm not sure what house she's in. All I know is that she isn't in Anubis...I think?)**

**- Some OCs will be present**

**- There will be a big change that you will see in the next chapter **

**That's all :)**

* * *

"Wow" both Mara and Joy breathed in surprise, both of them wide eyed and in a state of shock. '_I guess they never did intentionally want to break their hearts'_, they both thought. Eddie and Alfie both looked down in shame and sadness, they were still saddened by the fact that the love of their life was in a room with her also brokenhearted friend crying her eyes out. After a minute of silence, one of them finally spoke up.

"You got it bad"

"Joy!" Mara hissed at the brunette standing next to her. She turned to her and said.

"Sorry" then turn to the two boys in front of them "sorry, you guys, but it's sort of true".

"We know" both of them said simultaneously, still have their heads down.

"How can we make it up to them?" Eddie asked to no one in particular. Both boys desperate to make it up to them because they mean so much to them than anyone can imagine.

"You, KT, Willow and Alfie need to make it up to them" Mara said in reply to Eddie's question.

"I know, but _how_ is the question" he said.

"Okay, since we need Willow on this, I'm gonna go to Osiris and get her **(told you that there's gonna be a change in plot ^u^)**" Alfie said, then walked to the door, signed out and went to Osiris House to fetch the hyper blonde. But at this point, she may be in the same state Amber and Patricia are in.

"I'll get KT" Eddie said before climbing up the stairs, but remembered something when he was at the fifth step "she is in her room, right?"

"No, she's in the common room" Joy replied, rolling her eyes "didn't you see her go in there with her textbooks a while ago?" He just shrugged.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Perfectionist" he said, sarcasm present in his voice as he also rolled his eyes; he descended down the steps and went to the common room where, as Joy had said, KT was with her light brown curls covering her face as she highlights important facts from her Biology book.

"Hey KT" he greeted the other American in the room. Her head shot out of her book, and she started bombarding him with questions.

"How's Patricia? Did you check on her yet? Does she know how sorry we are or more importantly, how sorry _you_ are? Is she crying? Oh no! I didn't mean for her to cry because it was just acting. I didn't even that she wasn't over you ye-"

"KT!" Eddie yelled annoyingly, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a bit.

"Get a hold of yourself. She may be crying her, oh who am I kidding, she is crying. She doesn't know we're sorry...yet, anyways" he mumbled the last part, only loud enough for her to hear.

"What do you mean ?" she asked as curiosity washed over her face.

"We'll discuss how when Alfie gets back here with Willow"

"Okay"

* * *

Alfie panted as he ran to Osiris House where Willow was. He knocked on the door a few times and was answered at the third knock by a very pretty lady who looked like she was in her mid 30s with shoulder length ginger hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Tiffany, the housemother. And you are?" Tiffany said as she stuck out her hand and smiled warmly at the teen in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Alfie. I'm from Anubis House and was wondering if Willow's here?" he asked hopefully. She raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Willow Greenwood or Willow Jenks?"

"Willow Jenks" she smiled at him.

"Oh yes, upstairs, third door to your right. Is she your girlfriend?" she asked cheekily at him, he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, no! I just really need to talk to her" he said.

"Oh, okay **(I'm saying 'oh' too much now -.-)**. If you don't see her, ask her roomie, Isabella Taylor, where she is. Willow's _very_ sneaky at times" she told him as he went up the steps. He yelled a 'thank you', but not to loud to disturb any of the other residents. He knocked on the cream colored door which was soon answered by a grey eyed brunette who had her hair styled in pretty curls that just went up to her shoulder with electric blue streaks here and there. She stuck her head between the space of the door and it's frame.

"Hi ya!" she said in a very energetic voice _so that's where Willow gets her energy _Alfie thought as he smiled at the girl.

"I'm Isabella Taylor, roomie and best friend of Willow Jenks. Wait, scratch that, roomie and _sister_ of Willow Jenks. May I know who you are?" she asked smiling widely at the boy.

"I'm Alfie Lewis from Anubis House and was wondering if-" he began to ask, but was cut off by Isabella.

"Oh my gosh! You're _the_ Alfie Lewis! Willow talks _non-stop_ about you! She also wishes to either _be_ the famous Amber Millington or be best friends with her, and I totally approve! Oh. My. Gosh. You're going to ask her out aren't you! O-M-G! What happened with you and-" she ranted, but was cut off by Alfie.

"What! No!" he yelled, not so loudly but loud enough.

"I just really need to talk to Willow about something important" he said, Isabella started to grin; she was about to squeal, but was cut off by none other than Alfie...again.

"No, I'm not going to ask her out" he said, she dropped the grin and frowned a bit, Alfie raised an eyebrow at the brunette and asked her something that brought her energy back up "You want to know what I'm going to ask her, don't you?" she nodded furiously with a grin that almost reached up 'til her ears.

"Yes!" she squealed softly while jumping like a 5 year old girl who just found out that unicorns are real.

"Okay, but first, could you please stop the squealing?" he asked her, annoyance slightly present in his tone. She nodded quickly; bit her bottom lip, trying to control the excitement that was in her.

"Thank you" he sighed in relief "I need Willow to help me apologize to my ex-girlfriend because she kissed me, but I didn't kiss back, and we decided to just be friends, so I need her help to make it up to my girlfriend" he said, blushing a little bit in embarrassment.

"Awww! May I ask who is she?" Isabella asked, grinning at him. He sighed and mumbled her name, it was soft, but it was, at the same time, loud enough for her to hear.

"Amber Millington" she gasped.

"WHAT?!"

"Shocking. I know" he nodded.

"I'll get Willow right away. Come with me" she motioned him to a light brown door, nearest to the door that lead to the stairs. He followed her, she opened the door, and leaned against the door frame then knocked.

"Hey roomie. Kylie. Hayley" she smiled at the three girls, one of them being Willow, one having straight dirty blonde hair that's almost up to her waist with baby blue eyes and the other having jet black hair in ringlets with dark green eyes which were covered by her bright yellow glasses. They smiled and all said 'hi' to the brunette at the door.

"Yes Bells?" the blonde asked Isabella as she closed the magazine of her lap while smiling at her.

"Quit the act, Kylie. I know that smile's fake" Isabella snapped at her "and since when did you start calling Bells? Only Willow, Analisia, Brian, Carl, Cameron and William are allowed to call me that"

"I have the right to call you anything I want to" Kylie said with a snap of her fingers while sending a death glare in Isabella's direction. She sent one back at her.

"Why do you guys _always_ have to fight?" the girl, who's supposedly Hayley, whined while throwing her head back.

"Because she stole my spot as head cheerleader in 8th grade" Kylie said, still glaring at Isabella.

"I so did not! Miss Foster said that you were lacking energy, I tried out and passed as head cheerleader" she snapped back, then adding "she also said that you were _so_ focused on cheerleading that you _completely_ forgot about your studies and ended up staying up late studying for tests, so I deserved it"

"Why you little -" she started, but was cut off by Hayley.

"Kylie. Don't kill Isabella. Isabella, could you please tell us why you're here, so that you can avoid getting murdered by Kylie?" she asked sweetly, pushing her glasses up a bit.

"Someone just really needs to talk to Willow, like, right now" she said as Willow looked up from her cellphone. Before she could respond, Kylie cut her off asking the question she was about to ask.

"Who is it?"

"Um...me" Alfie said appearing at the doorframe, hands in his pocket. Kylie's eyes widened for a quick second, then went back to normal.

"Well, what's your name cutie?" she asked in a high-pitched, girly voice while batting her eyelashes.

"Alfie Lewis, I'm from Anubis House, and I'm not interested" he said. Kylie pouted and said a quiet 'poowie'.

"Alfie? You wanted to talk to me?" Willow asked, placing her cellphone in her pocket as she stood up from the bed. He nodded.

"What about?"

"Uh..I need to talk to you about something in private" he said, eyeing the other two girls in the room.

"Okay?" she left the room and joined the two outside. Isabella dragged the two of them to their dorm and locked the door as the two looked at her confusedly.

"What? You said that it's private, and there are four more girls outside, two in each room. You don't want them to interfere now do you?" she said, placing her hands of her hips. Their mouths made an 'O' shape in understanding.

"So what did you want to talk about that's so important that it's already private?" Willow asked, sitting on her bed and motioning him to sit next to her. He sat down next to her and was about to explain, but was cut off by Isabella.

"He wants to know if you want to help him apologize to Amber" she blurted out, resulting to Alfie sending her a glare.

"Sorry, I was excited" she said, holding her hands in defense as the two let out a light laugh.

"It's fine" he said, then turning to Willow "so, will you help us out?" he asked hopefully. She tapped her finger on her chin continuously, pretending to think about, but it was obvious that she was just fooling around because of the smile on her lips.

"Hmmm. Help you and Amber get back together and me apologizing to Amber? Oooh, sounds like drama in the making" she said. Alfie blushed as she said that she would help him and Amber get back together. He wanted to get back together with her badly, but she was going to Fashion School in New York, and he was positive that she was going to accept it **(Sorry if I'm wrong. I refuse to watch House of Anubis S3 because of the break-ups :\)**.

"I didn't say anything about me and Amber getting back together, and drama_ is_ already happening" he tried hiding his embarrassment and (his soon to be) cherry red cheeks with seriousness, but both girls saw right through him and just smiled at him cheekily.

"Awww! You do want to get back together!" the two squealed simultaneously. _So that's why they're best friends and 'sisters' _he thought to himself as he chuckled at both the thought and the two enthusiastic girls.

"Fine, you caught me! I do want to get back together with her, but it's obvious that she's going to pick Fashion School in NY over me. I broke her heart when I didn't mean it" his phone made a soft 'ping' sound, signaling he had a message. He read it over dozens of times, practically a hundred. His eyes felt watery, but he wasn't going to show his weak spot, instead, he gave them upsetting news to the two.

"And now, she is going to Fashion School. Jerome messaged me saying that she said she's accepting their scholarship, and she's going 3PM tomorrow" he said, his voice growing softer and softer as tears threatened to spill. He loves her, and he's done everything just to get her and win her heart, and when he finally succeeds, she slips away from his fingers because of a misunderstanding. Now, she'll be gone forever and off to New York.

"What?" Willow said, her voice going a bit hoarse by the second as her eyes began to water causing them to look very shiny. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and she's going t be happy there because she'll be away from us, but I'll be lef here brokenhearted knowing that she'll probably find some guy who's better than me. I can't move on" he said, a tear slid down his cheek, and he wiped it away furiously, not wanting to show that he's weak.

"Hey! I've seen how Amber acts around you, and she's practically the happiest girl alive in this school! She _loves_ you, Alfie. She's never admitted that to anyone, I know, but I can see it in her eyes that she is in love with you. You can't let her slip away that easily, you did mess up, but that doesn't mean you can't make it better" she said, he gave her a sad smile and said a quiet-

"Thanks, Willow. I just, don't know how to apologize to her. I mean, I can't just walk up to her and say 'sorry'. I messed up big time" he muttered the last part as he threw his head back in frustration. The three stayed silent for a solid four minutes until Isabella shot her head up (she was bowing down), smiling.

"I have an idea" she said, smirking a bit. Both Alfie and Willow glanced at each other before grinning at the brunette.

"Great! But save it for when we get to Anubis House. We still need to help KT and Eddie in this" he said. They went downstairs and asked permission from Tiffany it's only 7:15.

"Of course. Willow, Isabella, be back here by 9:30,okay?" the two girls nodded, and the three were out the door.

* * *

"We're back!" Alfie yelled as they entered Anubis House. KT and Eddie ran to them and were about to talk, but noticed Isabella standing beside Willow.

"Um...who are you?" Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette. Willow was about to introduce her, but Isabella beat her to it.

"My name's Isabella Taylor. I'm from Osiris House, and I know what happened, so no need to worry about explaining it to me" Isabella said, adjusting her headband. KT and Eddie both sighed in relief that they didn't have to explain it anymore to her.

"Okay" KT said.

"Do you know how Patricia and Amber are doing?" Alfie asked, they both shook their heads.

"I'll check on them" a voice piped in, they turned around and saw that it was Mara. She went upstairs and closed the door with a soft click.

"So, have you guys thought of a way on how to apologize to Patricia yet?" Willow asked.

"We came up with something, we just have to get something to make it work tomorrow" Eddie said, smiling a bit. He hopes this plan works.

"They fell asleep" Mara said from the top of the stairs. All eyes landed on her.

"They were leaning against the wall, sleeping, with tear stained cheeks that were _very_ red. Well, Amber's was very red, Patricia's were red, but not as red as Amber's" she said, her voice was a bit firm, but also a bit soft and sad. Both Alfie and Eddie frowned as their eyes wandered off to the floor.

"Hey! Remember, we have a plan. There's still hope" Isabella piped in. Willow snapped her fingers and turned to Isabella.

"Speaking of plans, what was the plan you were going to say a while ago?" she asked, Isabella furrowed her eyebrows for a while until she figured out what she was talking about.

"Oh! That plan! Okay, so here's what I was thinking of..." her voice trailed off to a whisper. The others occasionally nodding as she explained it. They nodded their heads approvingly at her plan, smiles on their faces. Willow high-fived her.

"Yes!" they both yelled simultaneously. They all went to common room and just talked about nothing in particular till 9, then Willow and Isabella had to go back to their house since it was a bit of a walk. They said goodbye and left.

* * *

"It is 10 'o clock! You have five minutes precisely then I want to hear a pin...drop" Victor boomed. Eventually, Amber woke up and went back to her room and began to pack her things and went to wash up for bed. Patricia woke up a little later than Amber at around 9:30. Both girls went to sleep with a broken heart.

Alfie, Willow, Eddie and KT went to bed with hope that their plans may work.

* * *

**How was it? Sorry for not updating for a while. I have tons of schoolwork to do since I'll be graduating elementary next month :) **

**Thank you for your reviews and support, I hope this very long chapter makes up for my lacking in updating :) and yes, I won't reveal their plans until the next chapter and I'll be posting some new stories and songfics soon :) I'll give you some detail :) One's Fabina (yes, I don't care that they broke up, I shall be a Fabina shipper forever :D), one's Peddie and one's Jara while the other one's also Jara with a hint of Mickra at the start, but mostly Jara :) **

**See ya! **

**~Nathalie :)**


	5. Help and Sorry (Author's Note)

**Hey guys, it's Nathalie,**

**Sorry for not updating for the long wait for Chapter 5, I don't know what to do, and I had some tests to deal with, and I still have one more test coming on Wednesday, and it's REALLY IMPORTANT, so I just need help with this. (Btw, there are 3 options, so if you don't see option 3, read the whole AN) **

**Which do you prefer?**

**A. One of them getting kidnapped, the day Eddie/Alfie will apologize. (if you choose this one, specify who will get kidnapped please. Amber or Patricia?)**

**or**

**B. They're able to apologize and the story ends happily.**

**Oh yeah, by the way, if it's kidnapping, can you tell me who's most likely to kidnap either of them and why. Yeah...I'm writing a story on season 3, and I haven't even watched it yet... *sighs* I actually have another option, and I'm actually thinking that it's for the best...**

**C. I delete the story, and just post it again when I'm finally watching season 3.**

**Please help in this, I really need other people's opinion on this and I'll either watch season 3 during the summer online or when it ACTUALLY shows on TV which will probably be in August or so. In the Philippines, remember? I only know some important info on the love lives like Amber and Alfie breaking it off because she had to go to Fashion School, Jerome cheating on Willow and Mara, Alfie liking Willow, Joy flirting with Fabian again etc.**

**So yeah...that's pretty much it...**

**Oh! Almost forgot! I'll be posting some new songfics in 'House of Anubis: Songfics!', and I'll be posting some new onesies (one-shots) and be updating 'Smile, Eyes, Tears' for those who are reading it because I apparently have readers who followed and faved, but no reviews...but it's fine! :))**

**That's it!**

**-Nathalie :S**


	6. Hiatus Note

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I have't been updating for so long. I had to go to Graduation practice (graduating middle school and going to high school) and when THAT was over, I had to attend summer classes, so I have a pretty tight schedule. House of Anubis Season 3 is already airing here, so YEY! :D I know, I said that I'll be updating, and I will...just after 2-4 months.**

**Yep, this story's going on temporary hiatus for a few months, probably 2-3 months because I'm gonna wait til Season 3 ends, so that I have an idea of who will be in the story, and I'm still VERY busy with school.**

**So...that's all. I'm really sorry that I won't be updating and that I kept you guys waiting for a new chapter that won't be coming quickly.**

**-Nathalie**


End file.
